youtubefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Top 11 Hottest Animated Women
Top 11 Hottest Animated Women è un video scritto, diretto e interpretato da Doug Walker, ventesima puntata della storica web-serie Nostalgia Critic. Si tratta della quarta Top 11 della serie, dedicata questa volta alle 11 donne più sexy dei cartoni animati. Caricato inizialmente il 28 luglio 2008 sul sito ThatGuyWithTheGlasses, il video è stato ricaricato sul canale YouTube di Channel Awesome il 30 maggio 2015. Classifica Di seguito, la top 11 delle donne più sexy dei cartoni animati secondo Nostalgia Critic: Testohttps://thatguywiththeglasses.wikia.com/wiki/Top_11_Animated_Nostalgia_Hotties Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to. I gotta be honest, it wasn't easy growing up as a boy in the 80s and 90s. ...who am I kidding, yes it was, but that's because we had help. We had help from the women of our childhoods. And we didn't even know that they were helping us! One minute, girls are just cootie-filled, loud-mouthed annoyances, the next, they're undeniable sex goddesses that make you wanna fall to your knees, look up to the heavens and thank GOD THAT YOU'RE A... well, you get the idea. Girls went from annoying to attractive in a matter of moments, and we had several steaming, animated hotties to make that transition easier for us. They were cool, they were smart, and they were hot as hell! And that's why I am here to honor the top 11 of them here today. Why top 11? Because I like to go one step beyond. So, sit back and enjoy the top 11 animated nostalgia hotties. Number 11: Linka, from Captain Planet. Yeah yeah, as much as I hate this show, you have to admit that little Russian stroganoff was pretty damn attractive. She was cute, strong, and had one hell of an attractive accent. Ooooh... So what if she thought that all Americans were uncommunistic pigs, that doesn't mean she didn't drive us wild. And with the power of wind in her hands, you can tell this Soviet softy she can blow me away anyday. Number 10: The Baroness, from G.I. Joe. Though technically working for Cobra, the bad guys on this show, the Baroness had us all debating whether we should switch sides. So why'd you join Cobra? The Baroness. Me too. Hot isn't she? This villainess was steaming with all-black attire, skin-tight latex, sexy glasses, and a thick German accent... oh, I mean Russian accent... or was it Scandinavian? Czech? Italian? Canadian? Either way, this cold broad is hotter than a T-33 Death Ray, and my guess is she'll be having you shout out Cobra sometime soon. COBRA! Number 9: Sailor Moon, from, well... Sailor Moon. I have to admit, I put her pretty low on this list because I found this show just so goddamn annoying! Even when I was a kid I thought this show sucked. I mean the story makes no sense, the characters are all morons, and they keep using the same chunks of animation over and over. But if there WERE chunks that they had to use over and over, it would definitely be the transformation scenes. I mean DAMN. This is like intergalactic strip tease! Actually the funny thing about these scenes is that they always take like 2 minutes to go through the transformations. I mean, what the hell are the villains doing during all that time? Alright Sailor Moon, I'm a big, bad monster, what are ya gonna do about it? Nevertheless, you can't argue with good japanese animation, and their ability to put women in skirts that are so short they give new meaning to the term "moon power". Sailor Moon... from anime to animaven. Number 8: Harley Quinn, from Batman. Of all the characters in the world, you'd think the Joker would the last person who'd need a sidekick. But when one of the writers suggested that one of the Joker's henchmen should be replaced with a henchwoman, instant history was made, and thus Harley Quinn was born. An energetic, totally psychotic airhead who had the hots for the Joker, aka... "puddin'". Since then, Harley has gone on to stardom, even getting herself her own comic book series. So what is it that makes her so damn attractive? Is it her energetic personality? Is it her figure in that skintight outfit? My guess is it's because she's going out with the Joker, which gives the rest of us homicidal maniacs who are dreaming of love much needed hope. There's no doubt about it, Harley Quinn gives new meaning to the term "crazy love." Number 7: Hello Nurse, from Animaniacs. If more nurses looked like this, I'd probably go to the doctor more often. With her 40s style dress, long slinky legs, and hot killer body, she's the cartoon character that makes sexual harassment fun again. And even helped coin the phrase "hello nurse!". Okay, so I don't this this phrase ever ACTUALLY caught on, but it was definitely used in the show a lot. She was always the object of Yakko and Wakko's affection. Which always left Dot with... Okay, that's kinda creepy. Hello Nurse... she's every patient's dream come true. Number 6: Cheetara, from Thundercats. If Angelina Jolie and Chester Cheetah ever had a kid, chances are he'd look like this. Faster than lightning and just as hot, Cheetara was just as exotic as she was erotic. And trust me when I say she brought new meaning to the term fast pussy. Oh come on, I had to, I had to! She was fierce, dominant, and made the roadrunner look like a handicapped turtle. Cheetara, if she doesn't make your sword grow, nothing will. Number 5: Daphne, from Scooby Doo. Talk about a character who did absolutely nothing. She never solved any mysteries, never solved any clues, but goddamn could she wear that purple dress. So what if she had the personality of a hair-spray can. She was the only thing in Scooby Doo that was appealing to look at. I mean think about it, Velma's a lesbo, Shaggy's a stoner, Scooby's a dog, and Fred...well...I just don't trust anyone that wears an orange neckerchief. And I don't think you should either. Daphne was the only character that you actually looked forward to seeing. She was colorful, polite, and of course, hot as lava. Daphne--she may not have a clue, but I'm sure she has several restraining orders. Number 4: April O'Neil, from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Talk about a damsel in distress. There wasn't one second of this show that she didn't need saving. But despite that, she was a pretty fun character. She was cynical, she was funny, and let's not forget that skintight yellow jumpsuit. I mean what reporter wears skintight yellow jumpsuits, it makes no sense! I can tell you right now though, if more reporters wore skintight yellow jumpsuits, I would know EVERYTHING that's going on in the world. I would watch the news so much you'd have to pry me away from those jumpsuit wearing journalists... Well...maybe not all of 'em. But nevertheless, April was always the damsel who got herself into trouble. You always looked forward to saving her. She was quick, feisty, clever and always knew how to make the green boys turn red. April O'Neil: making us all pop out of our shells. Number 3: Rogue, from X-Men. There's nothing like a little southern comfort to calm you down, and Rogue was definitely that. With her sizzling accent and southern personality, Rogue was always that forbidden fruit that you could never touch. Literally. If you touch her you go into a coma for the rest of your life! But hey, that just made us want her more. She could fly, she was strong, she was smart, and of course, she was saucier than Texas prime rib on barbeque night. A lot of men don't like the idea of women being stronger than them. But in Rogue's case, she can kick my flabby white ass anyday. If there was ever a Triple-X-Men, you can assure yourself that Rogue would have top billing. Number 2: Ariel and Jasmine, from The Little Mermaid and Aladdin. It's hard to choose which one of these two beauties was sexier, so I just gave them both their own number 2 spot. I mean these two hotties make Barbie look like Betty Crocker. With their big wide eyes and soft, curvey lines, there's no doubt that Disney knew how to make our dreams come true. Now a lot of you might be wondering, why didn't I put Belle on there? Well, it's not that she wasn't beautiful, smart and a well-developed character, it's just that...well...she didn't show her navel. And on this countdown that earns you like 20 more points. Sorry kid, nothing personal. Now all three of these beauties made their appearance at a time when animated women were just concerned about one thing: more. Why is it Disney women are never satisfied? You're fucking royalty! If you had anymore you'd be friggin' gods! But nevertheless, it was Ariel and Jasmine who were the exotic beauties. Even though Ariel is technically a fish, which would make relationships difficult. But not impossible! Both of them were active, fun, adventurous, and willing to show off their belly buttons. Ariel and Jasmine: the princesses of our hearts. And the number 1 animated nostalgia hottie is: man, like I even gotta say her name... There is no doubt about it, Jessica Rabbit is the most attractive thing ever drawn on paper. With her thick luscious lips, half-shut eyes and long red hair, Jessica Rabbit had every man jealous OF A STINKING CARTOON CHARACTER! That fucking rabbit... And of course you can't overlook that phenomenal body, which I don't think could technically exist in real life. I mean think about it, if the breasts are twice the size of her waist, but yet her waist is half the size of her legs, she would probably fall to the ground, unable to keep her balance. But fuck it, we didn't care, she looked unbelievable. The ultimate femme fatale, she was mysterious, erotic, and knew how to tempt men. In fact, she might have tempted them too much. There's an infamous controversial scene where Jessica is flung out of the car where she exposes herself not once, but twice in a matter of seconds. This scene caused so much controversy that they actually rereleased it on video and blocked out the image, covering it with her dress. Well, if an animated woman is so hot that even the animators had to see her naked, chances are she really does deserve the number 1 spot. Jessica Rabbit... (I'm not bad...I'm just drawn that way) REALLY drawn that way! And those are the Top 11 Animated Nostalgia Hotties. If you got some laughs out of this, thanks for watching. If you got aroused by any of this... they're not real. For God's sake, seek some help! I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to. Accoglienza Su YouTube, il video ha totalizzato oltre 140.000 visualizzazioni. Voci correlate * Nostalgia Critic * Doug Walker * Lista delle Top 11 di Nostalgia Critic * Channel Awesome Note Categoria:Video Categoria:Puntate di Nostalgia Critic Categoria:Classifiche Categoria:Video comici Categoria:Nostalgia Critic Categoria:Channel Awesome Categoria:Video sulla televisione